Parallel Realities
by TTA-Dude
Summary: My friends and I end up in the Tiny Toon world. Was this by accident, or is there some weird conspiracy behind it? R
1. The Mysterious Email

Tiny Toon Adventures Presents  
Parallel Realities  
by TTADude  
2002 

**Chapter 1:** The Mysterious E-Mail

It was a sunny afternoon when the insanity started. Caroline and Timmy were playing at the tree house. Caroline, an 11-year-old brunette, was seeing how high she could go on the old tree swing. Timmy, Caroline's blonde 9-year-old brother, was busy inside the tree house trying his hardest to beat whatever he was playing on his Game Boy. Just then James, a pudgy 15-year old with messy black hair, entered the scene.  
"Guys!" he yelled out, out of breath from running as fast as he could, "You won't believe what I just got".  
"What?" Caroline asked as she stopped what she was just doing. James took a minute to catch his breath.  
"I just received the weirdest E-mail", James replied, holding out two pieces of paper he had printed out. Caroline took the paper and began to read:

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN,  
THE FOLLOWING IS A MAP OF YOUR LOCAL LOCATION. AS YOU CAN SEE I HAVE MARKED AN 'X' ON IT. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD GO TO THAT SPOT AND START DIGGING. DON'T WONDER TO YOURSELF HOW I MANAGED TO GET A MAP OF YOUR AREA, OR WHERE YOU LIVE EITHER. WHAT YOU FIND IS TOO COMPLICATED TO EXPLAIN IN LAYMEN TERMS, JUST GO. ANONYMOUS.

Caroline looked at the other page. It was in fact the map that was described in the letter. And just as it said, It had an 'X' marked on it.  
"So who exactly sent you this?" asked Caroline. "Or is this just a lame joke you set up?"  
"It's no joke, Caroline," replied James. "Look at the E-mail address."  
On the top of both pages was the address "What type of E-mail address is that?" asked Timmy, who finally came outside.  
"I have no idea," replied James, "but I have a feeling we're about to find out".  
"WE," said Caroline.  
"No, the other WE, the ones who live next door," James answered sarcastically.  
"Do you even have a clue to what that 'X' leads to?" asked Caroline.  
"According to the map, somewhere in the woods to the back of us," James replied.  
"Duh" said Caroline quite rudely. "I meant as in what's at the 'X'!"  
"I hope it's some sort of buried treasure," piped up Timmy. Caroline rolled her eyes at her deluded brother.  
"Or it could be some sort of trap set up by some psychopath that escaped from the mental institution," said Caroline. "Have you told your mom about this?"  
"No," replied James. "She's not home." "You're not seriously going to do this, are you?" asked Caroline.  
"Why not?" answered James.  
"I have at least a thousand reasons why not," Caroline replied.  
"C'mon, Carol, quit worrying and help us with the shovels," said Timmy.  
"Timmy, you're not planning to help James with this, are you?" said Caroline. However, there was no use in trying to talk them out of it. They had already headed of into the backwoods with shovels in hand. Caroline gave a deep sigh.  
"Wait up, you two!" she shouted to them.

James, Timmy, and Caroline had been wandering in the woods for at least five minutes.  
"Let's see, according to this map, we should be at the 'X' right about...now" said James as he halted suddenly.  
Caroline and Timmy fell to the ground at James' sudden stop.  
"Does this mean we start digging now?" asked Timmy.  
"To your hearts desire" replied James as he lent Caroline and Timmy two shovels.  
They started digging franticly. About 2 hours later, they had dug a hole at least 6 feet deep.  
"So exactly when do we know when to stop digging?" asked Timmy.  
"I dunno" replied James, "I guess until we reach what we're searching for".  
"And that is...what?" asked Timmy.  
"Gee... I dunno... I really have no clue," replied James.  
"This is completely stupid," remarked Caroline. "Here we are in the middle of nowhere digging for something we don't even know what it looks like. I dunno James; this could be some prank, or worse, a trap planned by a maniac to kill us. I say we quit while we're ahead".  
With that, she drove her shovel hard into the ground. The shovel gave off a loud 'clunk' sound.  
"What's that?" said Timmy in astonishment.  
"Sounds like we hit something," replied James.  
Suddenly, a light grew from the ground beneath them, which was followed by a sensation of swirling dirt under their feet. The light grew brighter and brighter, and the movement of dirt became faster and faster. The three were becoming quite panicked now. but, before anyone could react to anything, the three were sucked into the ground beneath them. Resist and scream as they could, nothing could save them from this...whatever it is that had now formed in the hole. Finally, the three youngsters became completely engulfed into the ground. They were now in a situation of falling in complete nothingness. No one had an idea of what was happening to them. Then, they blacked out.


	2. From Kids To Toons

**Chapter 2: **From Kids to Toons

The clock had just struck 3 o'clock at the Acme Looniversity. Out of the doors came an outburst of students, happy the school day was over. Two of them being the familiar rabbits they where, Buster & Babs.  
"Gee, Buster, it was quite the gentlemen of you to offer to carry my books home," said Babs.  
"No problem, Babsy," said Buster from behind a stack of books in his arms. They were on there way home, when suddenly...  
"Buster...look," said Babs pointing to the blue sky above.  
Buster was not able to see from behind the huge stack of books, so he quickly dropped the books at the spot. The two rabbits saw a streak of light in the sky ahead. It was heading straight down to earth, right into Acme Acres Park. A loud "Ka-Boom" followed. Quite startled, the two bunnies quickly raced toward the park.

In the center of the park, a huge cloud of dust was rising from the ground. Buster and Babs hopped over to whatever had created the mess. They came upon strange looking holes, not that all holes in Acme Acres were strange in appearance, always being toon-shaped and all that. However, they were the toons that created them that were so mysterious. Buster and Babs pulled out three, unconscious toons. One was a brown, male bunny, around Buster's age. Another one was a female fox, with brown hair in a ponytail. She looked younger than the first toon. The last one was an orange, male cat with blonde hair. He was the youngest of them all.  
"Well, this is quite strange," said Babs.  
"Tell me about it, I wonder what dynamite accident they got themselves into," Buster replied.  
"I was talking about the holes," said Babs, "Look," she said pointing at the three holes which they took the toons out of.  
Their shapes should have been that of the toons, but instead, mysteriously, they were...human shaped.  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday!" Buster exclaimed.

Suddenly, the three began to gain their consciousness.  
"My word," said the brown bunny with his hand over his head, "I feel like I've been hit over and over with a baseball bat."  
"You're telling me," replied the fox.  
"Can someone tell me what just happened?" asked the cat.  
Just then, they looked at each other in shock.  
"What in the name of...who the heck are you" asked the bunny in great horror.  
"I should be asking you the same question," the fox replied, "by the way, I'm Caroline."  
"Hey, I wasn't born yesterday missy..." said the bunny, "Caroline's not a fox."  
"A fox!" she exclaimed. "What are you talking about? I'm not a...  
Just then the fox felt herself. She looked down in great shock.  
"What are you two talking about, and further more, what are you two?" asked the cat.  
"Speak for yourself, Cat," exclaimed the fox.  
"Who are you calling a cat?" he replied, "I'm no... "  
He glanced at his paws which were pointing at the fox and bunny. There was complete silence among the three.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
The three began panicking. What had happened to them, and where were they?  
"Excuse me for interrupting," said Buster, who had become quiet the entire time, "...but may I ask what is going on here?"

The three turned their attention to Buster and Babs. "Who are you?" asked the fox and cat.  
Buster slapped his hand over his face.  
"Wait a sec." said the bunny, "I... I...know you. You're Buster and Babs Bunny."  
"No relation" replied the two bunnies.  
"But you guys are just cartoon characters, you're not real," said the bunny.  
"Well pal," replied Buster, "if I wasn't real, could I do this?" He stepped over and slapped the bunny in the face.  
"And if I wasn't real," said Babs, "could I do this?"  
She gave the bunny a huge wacky smackaroo on the lips. At this the point, the three were out of their minds.  



	3. The Legends of Reality & Toonity

**Chapter 3:** The Legends of Reality & Toonity

"So strangers...," said Babs to the three newcomers, "What do you call yourselves?"  
"Well, my name is James," replied the bunny, "and I also happen to be Tiny Toons number one fan"  
"Really," said Buster unamazed "You don't say"  
"My name's Caroline," said the fox.  
"And I'm Timmy, Caroline's younger brother," said the cat, "but it's just Timmy".  
"We'll you guys..." said Buster, "what happened to you three?"  
"That's a really good question," replied James, "I guess it all started when I received this E-mail. It told me to dig where 'X' was on this map."  
James showed the E-mail to Buster and Babs.  
"Anyway…," James continued, "Caroline, Timmy and I went to where the 'X' was on the map and started digging. I don't remember what happened afterwards, but the last thing I do remember is that Caroline hit something, and we all blacked out. And now we're here".  
Buster and Babs were quite amazed at James's tale. They were also amazed at the E-mail.  
"Hey Buster," said Babs, "Isn't this Monty's E-mail address?"  
Buster looked at the E-Mail. read Buster out loud, "Hmmm...Sounds like Montana Max's address".  
"But why did Monty send this E-mail?" asked Babs.  
"Yes, and furthermore, how did we get here?" replied James.  
"I may not know..." said Buster, "but I do know one toon that can help us, Wile E. Coyote".  
So Buster, along with Babs, James, Caroline, & Timmy went off to Wile E.'s Laboratory.  
Meanwhile, in a distant mansion, which belonged to one certain, rotten, boy millionaire, Montana was watching the five toons head to Wile E.'s lab via satellite.  
"Well...Well...Well" he said aloud, "I see that my plan is going off to a good start. I finally got those humanoids to open the dimensional-void portal. And now for the rest of my plan, a plan that will allow me to rule the real world!" With that, he gave out an evil laugh.

At Wile E.'s laboratory, Buster was explaining James's story to Wile E. Coyote, who was taking in every word, and with that, he began to write complicated equations on the blackboard.  
"So James," began Wile E., "you claim you and your group came from the real world. That is, Reality?"  
"Yes," James answered.  
"Ah Ha," exclaimed Wile E, "So the legend of reality is true."  
"Legend?" said the five other in astonishment.  
"Yes," replied Wile E. "You see, for many an eon, scientists, both here and possibly in your world, have believed there were other worlds aside from ours. And, well, I can see from this so-called uncanny event that this theory of parallel worlds is indeed a true one."  
"That doesn't help explain how we got here though," said James.  
"I'll try to explain this as simple as I can," replied Wile E., "According to this theory, our two worlds, your Reality, and our Toonity, are both equally connected. However, they are also equally separated by an invisible barrier that we scientists like to call, 'The Void'. Now, there are gaps within this barrier, or Void, that would allow a being from one world to enter the other. However, there are two setbacks. First, in order to travel through these gaps, or to be more precise, void portals, first you have to activate them. However, that's where the other setback comes in. It is in fact quite rare to find one of these portals, And it was quite amazing that Montana Max was able to find one of these portals".

"That clears up a lot of facts here, Wile E., but what I don't understand is, why, am I a rabbit now?"asked James.  
"I was just about to clear that up," replied Wile E., "You see, when a being travels from one world to the next through one of these portals, the being's molecules start to convert into that which is of that world. Or, to be more precise and simple, when you and your companions came from your world to this world, your molecules transformed into that of this world, therefore changing you from a human to a toon".  
"So can you tell us how to get back to our world?" asked Caroline.  
"It's actually quite simple really," stated Wile E., "Just go back the way you came. However…"  
"However… what?" said James.  
"However there are two setbacks to this." replied Wile E., "First, that other end of the portal you came through is up in the sky. It would be very impossible to get to right now. But mainly, and secondly, when your body's molecules converted while going through the portal, they became unstable. So if you did go back through the portal that your molecules would be so weak, chances are you would probably not make the journey. So what I would suggest is to stay here until your molecules stabilize."  
"How long will that take?" asked James.  
"About two days or so" replied Wile E.

"TWO DAYS!" exclaimed James, Caroline, & Timmy.  
"I can't stay here for two days," James said, "My mom would freak."  
"Yeah and ours too," agreed Caroline.  
"Not to worry," said Wile E. "According to my theory, there's a major time difference between this world and yours. If my calculations are correct, three hours here only match up to one minute in your world. So, it would only seem like you've been gone for 16 minutes, not much time for you folks to worry. For now, just enjoy yourselves while I figure out a way to send you guys home."  
So with that, Buster, Babs, James, Caroline, and Timmy departed the lab while Wile E. Coyote went to work. 


	4. A Day in the Toon World

**Chapter 4: **A Day in the Toon World

"I'll have three Double Weenie Burgers, a large order of Chili-Cheese Weenie Fries, a large order of Extra-Garlicky Weenie Onion Rings, a Triple-Thick Weenie Chocolate Shake, and a small Weenie Salad," said Hamton as he gave out his food order. He, Plucky, Shirley, and Fifi were at the Weenie Burger for lunch.  
"Geez, Hamton, order the whole menu why don't yah," said Plucky.  
The four took their orders and headed toward the nearest booth. Just then, Buster, Babs, James, Caroline and Timmy entered the restaurant. They went and walked over to the booth where Plucky and the rest were sitting.  
"Hey Buster," called Plucky "Who are your friends?"  
Buster introduced the gang to James, Caroline, and Timmy, and told them their story.  
"So you guys are from the real world?" asked Hamton.  
"Uh, yeah," replied James.  
"So what's it like to be human, or some junk?" asked Shirley.  
"Not too different from being Toons," said James, "Except it's easier to die and feel pain, plus your heart and lungs actually work."  
After explaining most of the human world to the toons, Buster, Babs, James, Caroline, and Timmy decided to get some grub while at the Weenie Burger.

After they had finished eating, the nine friends started to head home. It was getting dark out when James finally realized something.  
"Oh man!" exclaimed James "I forgot. If we're supposed to stay here for the next two days, where are we going to stay for the night?"  
Buster thought for a moment. Then he got an idea.  
"You could stay with one of us for the night" suggested Buster.  
So it was agreed. James would stay at Hamton's house, Caroline would stay at Babs', and Timmy would stay with Buster. Everyone said goodnight and went home.

The next day, Buster, Babs, Hamton, James, Caroline and Timmy met at the park. It was almost time for school. James and Caroline were quite bleary-eyed. James wasn't much of a morning person, and Caroline couldn't sleep with all the noise at Babs' house. However, Timmy was up and ready.  
"So how was it at Hamton's house?" asked Buster.  
"Have you ever tried Hamton's Mom's meatloaf?" asked James.  
"Uh, no" replied Buster.  
"Good for you," replied James. Hamton glared at James for that comment on his mother's cooking.  
"And Babs'?" Buster asked.  
"Let's just say I won't be complaining about how Timmy is a big bother anymore," replied Caroline, remembering the rowdy night at Babs' house with the estimated count of 74 siblings.  
"You guy's ready for school?" asked Hamton.  
"SCHOOL?" exclaimed James, Caroline and Timmy.  
"Yeah, why else would we get you up so early?" replied Buster.  
"Well, I guess so, since we have nothing better to do," said James.  
The school bell had just rung, so everyone headed to the Acme Loo as fast as they could.

By lunchtime, everyone was at the cafeteria. Buster and Babs had saved some seats at the table for James and the others. James entered the lunchroom with soot all over his body.  
"Gee, James, what happened to you?" asked Babs.  
"I accidentally added the wrong ingredient to the chemical formula in Marvin the Martian's Explosive Chemistry Class," replied James.  
"Gee, tough luck, kiddo," said Buster. Caroline then entered the lunchroom. She was really disoriented and had a limp in her walk.  
"And what happened to you?" asked Buster.  
"Porky's physics class" she explained. "We were to determine the weight of different heavy objects."  
"What's so bad about that?" asked Babs.  
"We had to do it by having them drop on our heads!" Caroline answered.  
"Ouch," said Babs.  
Timmy was the last to come in.  
"So which class were you in?" asked Babs.  
"Bugs Bunny's Wisecracks and Wild Takes Class," he answered, "Man, that bunny's good".  
He looked over at James and Caroline.  
"What happened to you two?" 


	5. Montana Max's Plan

**Chapter 5:** Montana Max's Plan

The Acme Looniversity Clock struck 3 o'clock. Just like the previous day, the same mob of students burst through the doors. The last students to come out were Buster and Babs, followed by James, Caroline, and Timmy. The three were quite tired and exhausted from the long day.  
"Man, if I ever see this school again, it'll be too soon!" exclaimed James.  
"Tell me about it! Unfortunately, we're coming back Timmyorrow," said Caroline.  
"I never realized that toon school was soooo hard," said Timmy.  
The five were on their way to the Weenie Burger, when, suddenly, it happened.  
Out of the sky came some sort of aircraft. Not like any aircraft known. More like some spaceship from a cheesy 1950's B-Movie. A light radiated from an opening in the ship. It was some sort of tractor beam that pulled the five into the spaceship. The craft then disappeared in thin air.

Buster and the others were in some strange room when they had awoken from their deep sleep. They were wondering what just happened. Then a metallic door opened and out emerged...  
"Montana Max!" exclaimed Buster.  
"You're not so dumb after all, are you rabbit?" remarked Montana.  
"What do you want Monty?" asked Babs rudely.  
"DON'T CALL ME MONTY!" shouted Montana,"Anyway, I'm glad you asked me that question. I was about to reveal my plan to you."  
"What plan?" asked Buster.  
"Why, the plan to take over the real world, that's all," Montana replied.

"What do you mean 'take over the real world'?" asked Buster quite annoyed.  
"Let me explain," said Montana quite devilishly. "You do want to know why I sent you that E-mail, don't you James?"  
"Yes I would," said James.  
"It's all according to my plan," said Montana "You see, I've heard about the theory that talked about the real world. Therefore, I started searching for a portal that would take me there. For weeks, I used my highly sophisticated technology, which I bought, to search for a gap in the void. My searching finally paid off when I discovered that portal. Trouble was, I couldn't open it from here. I needed someone in the real world to do that for me. Moreover, since that portal led into you're backyard James, I knew you were the exact sucker I was looking for. So, all I had to do know was to send you that E-mail with instructions to open it. And now, well, I guess I know how foolish you really are. And now, with the help of my ultra expensive 'ACME Super-Ship of Doom', I will finally get my dream to take over the world." He started to cackle an evil laugh.

"Hey, you won't get away with this," said James in an angry tone.  
"Sure I will," replied Montana "Because I'm rich, and you're not".  
With that, he pressed a big red button on the wall. This caused a box to fall upon James and the others. It also opened a hatch that sent the box falling. It finally landed safely on the ground, or did it?  
"Gee...I wonder where we are?" asked Timmy.  
Suddenly, the top of the box flew open.  
"Ohhhh... What do we have here? Cute, little, furry animals" said an eerie, familiar voice.  
"Elmyra," screamed Buster and Babs in horror.  
"Don't worry furry animal head-heads, Auntie Elmyra will take good care of you all," she said as she grabbed the five friends by the necks and began choking them.  
"I'm gonna hug you, and squeeze you, and love you to itty-bitty pieces." 


	6. Escape from Elmyra

**Chapter 6:** Escape from Elmyra

Buster, Babs, James, Timmy, and Caroline were trapped inside Elmyra's room. They were wearing dresses, doll clothes, and diapers. They were strapped in seats around a tea party table. Elmyra was the hostess of the party. "Anyone want some more tea?" she said, "And by the way, dear, your dress looks absolutely marvelous."  
Buster rolled his eyes. He was in the most embarrassing outfit of his life, a pink dress with white ribbons.  
"Anyone want some of my home style mud pies?" she asked, as she took out a pie plate filled with mud.  
It was the most disgusting sight you could ever see. It must have really been muddy. Pieces of grass and dirt clods were in it, and what was that wiggling inside it?  
"How about you Mr. Poppypants" Elmyra said as she offered a slice to James.  
"Poppypa...," he said, but before he could finish, Elmyra stuffed a fork-full in his mouth.  
He tried to spit it out, but Elmyra forced it down his throat. His face turned light green. He had never been more grossed out in his life.

The phone in the hallway then rang, as if by the work of God.  
"Aw poo," Elmyra said, "I'll be right back." She then left the room.  
"Finally, I thought she'd never leave," said Buster.  
"But how do we get out of here?" asked James.  
Buster squeezed himself through the ropes and helped untie everyone. They then put on their real clothes. Buster opened Elmyra's window, but before they could escape, Elmyra came back in.  
"Peek-a-boo, I'm back!" Elmyra said as she opened the door.  
She saw her animals about to go out the window, so she charged toward them.  
"Jump for it!" shouted Buster. Everyone leapt out the window before Elmyra could catch them.  
Luckily, they landed in a pile of leaves to break their fall. After recovering, they took off running.  
"Wait, come back!" yelled Elmyra. "Gosh! I lose more pets that way!" 


	7. Collapse of a Plan

**Chapter 7:** The Collapse of a Plan

Meanwhile, inside Montana Max's 'ACME Super-Ship of Doom', Montana Max was readying himself for the global conquest he was about to do.  
"Sir, according to the Master Computer, we're almost near the Void-portal," said Grovely, Montana's butler.  
"Excellent," said Montana to himself. "Finally, I, Montana Max-A-Million, will get my just desserts. Finally, I will be both rich AND in total control."  
He then started to envision his fantasy of world conquest.  
"I can see it all now," said Montana "Using my expensive ship, I will terrorize cities, states, countries, forcing world leaders to give up their state of rank to me, and making myself their leader. It's brilliant, brilliant I tell you, sheer brilliance"  
Montana let out an evil laugh.

"Sir, we're now approaching the portal," stated Grovely.  
"Finally," said Montana, "Full speed ahead!"  
"Yes sir" replied Grovely as he punched out buttons on the control panel. Just then, he noticed something on the screen.  
"Sir, you may want to look at this," he said.  
"What is it now?" Montana asked, standing in front of the monitor.  
It was footage of the ground below. He saw Buster, Babs, James, Caroline, and Timmy following the ship.  
"What?" he exclaimed. "How is this possible, how did they escape from Elmyra. I was positive that she would have kept them in her clutches long enough for me to enter the portal."

Buster, Babs, James, Caroline, and Timmy were trying to follow Montana's ship. Just then, a huge screen popped out of the sides. On the screen was a Broadcast of Montana Max.  
"So rabbits, you managed to escape from the clutches of Elmyra, huh?" said Montana.  
"Give it up Monty, You'll never succeed" yelled out Buster.  
"That's what you think, rabbits," Montana replied, "And furthermore, DON'T CALL ME MONTY!"  
Montana then started pushing buttons. This turned on the defense system. From out of the ship, anvils came raining down. Buster and the gang tried their best to dodge the anvils, all, except James that is, who unfortunately got hit by one of them. Montana, thinking he must've gotten rid of the pests, turned of the anvil dropper. Buster and the others ran over to James' side.  
"Yo James, you okay?" said Buster as he took the anvil off of James' head.  
"Duhhh…okey-dokey artichokey" James babbled.  
The bonk on the head was really awful. Of course, luckily for him, he was in toon form.  
"Give up, you rabbits," said Montana Max "You and your friend will never stop me. I'm rich, I'm powerful, I'm…"  
However, before he could say another word, the engine of the ship started to backfire.  
"I'm out of gas!" he exclaimed. The ship came tumbling down to the ground. The crash gave out a huge explosion.  
"CCUURRSSEESS!" shouted Montana as he went spiraling into the sky, until he could not be seen anymore.  



	8. To Home Again

**Chapter 8: **To Home Again

The next afternoon, Buster and the others met at the center of the park. Wile E. Coyote had brought over what seemed to be a huge cannon and capsule  
"So this is where you found James, Caroline, and Timmy?" asked Wile E.  
"Yes, this is the place" said Buster.  
Wile E. was working on the cannon, trying to work out the exact degree in angle.  
"There, finally done," Wile E. stated.  
"So how does this thing work again?" asked James.  
"It's quite simple," said Wile E. "If my calculations are correct, this cannon should shoot you straight into the portal."  
"Shoot us!" exclaimed James.  
"Don't worry," said Wile E. "You'll be inside this pressurized space-capsule the whole time. The outside is made of the same material as the space shuttle."  
"You know, I'm really going to miss you guys," said Buster.  
"Ditto to that" replied James.  
"I just wish we could have something to remember this experience by," said Caroline.  
Babs spun around and did an impression of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother.  
"Your wish is granted," she said in an elderly, kind voice. She returned to her normal self and pulled out a camera.  
"Wile E., do you mind taking a picture of us?" asked Babs.  
Everyone got together and smiled for the camera.  
"Cheese," everyone said.  
Babs took out the picture and gave it to James and the gang.  
"To remember us by," she said. James took the picture.  
"Thank you," he replied.

"Okay, I've got the cannon ready. Everyone hop aboard" Wile E. ordered.  
Everyone gave a last goodbye and then, James, Caroline, and Timmy entered the capsule. Wile E. shut the door to the capsule and pressure-locked it. He then used the crane to raise the capsule into the cannon. Looking over his calculations for the last time, he began the countdown.  
"T-minus 5…"He punched in some buttons.  
"4…"he pulled the lever, which opened the cannon's shaft.  
"3…" Buster and Babs plugged their fingers in their ears to protect them from the loud blast.  
"2…"Wile E. performed the last operations on the cannon.  
"1…0!"  
The cannon gave a mighty boom as it sent the capsule rocketing into the atmosphere. Higher and higher it went, until no one could see it anymore.

James awoke from what seemed to be a mysterious dream. He looked around him. He was in the middle of the forest. The sun was about to set into the horizon. He saw at his side a Caroline and Timmy waking up as well.  
"Man, you guy's won't believe the dream I just had," said James.  
"You can say that again." replied Caroline. "I had the weirdest dream too. We were all in the Tiny Toon world"  
"Yah know, I had that same dream as well," said Timmy.  
"But that's my dream also" replied James. "How could we have had the same dream at the same time?"  
No one knew what had happened. Then, James remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like some odd photo. It was a picture of Buster, Babs, Caroline, Timmy, and himself as their toon selves. The three looked at the picture and gazed back at each other. 


	9. The Gift

**Chapter 9:** The Gift

It was nighttime. James was in his room. He had just pinned up his photograph to his bulletin board. Then, a strange light filled up the room. When it had faded, James noticed a package upon his bed. He went and opened it. Inside were three watches and a note. James picked up the note and began to read.

DEAR JAMES,  
THE FOLLOWING DAYS HAVE BEEN QUITE AN ADVENTURE FOR YOU, CAROLINE & TIMMY. HASN'T IT? ENCLOSED ARE THREE WATCHES FOR YOU, COURTNEY, & TOM, THAT HAVE BEEN CREATED BY WILE E. COYOTE. SURE, THEY TELL THE TIME, BUT ALONG WITH THAT, THEY WILL ALSO ALLOW YOU THREE TO VISIT US ANYTIME. DON'T ASK ME HOW IT WORKS. WHEN WILE E. FIRST TOLD ME, THE INFO WAS WAY OVER MY HEAD. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT THE SPECIAL BUTTON ON EACH OF THEM WILL ALLOW YOU TO SEE US ANYTIME. I HOPE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO VISIT US SOMETIME.  
SEE YAH,  
BUSTER & BABS BUNNY

P.S: NO RELATION

James placed the note down and put the watch on his wrist. Perfect fit. James gave a grin. The memory of the adventure will surely last forever. 


End file.
